Surviving Love
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: The love of her life is in a coma...the ultimate decision rests on her hands, but with consequences....will Theresa and Ethan be reunited?
1. Losing Love

Love

Looking out from the corner, Theresa sighs in relief when she doesn't spot Gwen or Rebecca near Ethan's room. Treading carefully, she makes her way to the window, and peers into Ethan's hospital room.

Watching her only love hooked up to machines, Theresa feels the tears form, and begin to fall from her eyes. Tears of sadness, tears of misery, tears of all forms. Never did she expect her life to change this much. All she ever wanted laid in that bed. She wanted that man to be her husband, a father to both her children, and now, because of a careless mistake, Theresa was going to loose the only thing that meant more to her than life itself.

Opening the door to his room slowly, Theresa makes her way inside, closing her eyes for a brief moment as sadness continued to seep into her body. Taking a deep breath, she opens her eyes, and moves next to the hospital bed, lightly touching Ethan's hair, staring into his lifeless ocean blue eyes.

Moving her head closer to his ear, Theresa's voice falters as she whispers. "Ethan, I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Please, you have to forgive me. I never EVER expected this to be happening." Watching his eyes for movement, she sighs when she sees none.

"Ethan, you have to live. You have to. Jane and Little Ethan…they need you. You're the only daddy they know. Please, Ethan, I'm not asking for myself. I don't deserve you back after what I did. How could I have been so foolish? Everyone's right. I think of no one but myself, and screw the consequences. If I hadn't married Alistair, this never would have happened."

Squeezing his hand, Theresa looks into his lifeless eyes. "You listen to me, Ethan Winthrop, I know you're a strong man. You have a lot of living left, you can NOT leave this Earth right now! Do you understand? You can't leave….you can't leave…."

Bowing her head down near his face, Theresa begins to pray. "Dear God, I know I have no right to be asking this of you, but please, spare Ethan. He is a good man, Father. If anyone should be punished, it's me. I would rather burn in hell for the rest of my life if it would mean that Ethan would live and be happy. I've been so selfish, Father, please, spare Ethan." With that, Theresa closes her eyes, and then kisses Ethan's forehead slowly. "I'll always love you, Ethan. No matter what."

Hearing the door open behind her, Theresa figures it's just the doctor to check on Ethan, when suddenly she hears the cold, calculating voice yell at her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!"

Coming Up

A fight between Gwen and Theresa!

What shocking revelation will be told to the family?

Please R/R


	2. Confrontations and Revelations

Confrontations and Revelations

As Gwen walks into Ethan's hospital room, she sees the figure lean over Ethan, whispering words of love. _THERESA!_ She thinks to herself, then without so much as a blink, yells out, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND!"

Turning around fast, Theresa moves away from Ethan. "Gwen, please."

"NO! Oh, NO! You have NO right to be here, Theresa! Ethan is MY husband! How dare you! You put him in this position! You've done nothing but made our lives miserable since you've entered them! First, you made me loose Sarah, then I lost my little boy, and now, because of your selfish ways, I'm going to loose my husband. Do you NOT have any remorse for your actions?"

"Gwen, I did not make you loose Sarah, you did that on your own when you left the hospital AND when you strangled me."

"Oh, my god! Are you kidding me? It's because of YOU and watching YOU kissing MY husband on the TV that I came after you! I would NEVER put my child in danger!"

"Well, you did. And it was YOU and Ethan who caused me to loose your son."

Hearing enough, Gwen lunges for Theresa, wrapping her hands around her throat. "You bitch! How dare you! How dare you! I wish you were dead! Hell, I'll put you there myself if I have to! Damn you, Theresa, damn you to hell!"

As Gwen continues to attempt to strangle Theresa, she is suddenly pulled off by Sam. "Gwen! What are you doing!"

"Sam, I'm getting rid of Theresa! What does it look like? It's because of HER we're in this situation to begin with!"

"Oh, just let her die, Sam, the world is better off without her!" Ivy chips in.

"Quiet, all of you! My God, do you SEE where we are? We're in the ICU, and all this racket has got to stop! Theresa, look, I'm sorry, but you can't be here. Don't you see the pain this is causing all of us?"

"Sam, please, I love Ethan. I never meant for this to happen."

"Oh, Right, Theresa, just like you didn't mean for me to loose Sarah, like you didn't mean to make me loose Nathan, that's right, everything you do is for the right thing, isn't it?" Gwen chips in, standing next to Ivy.

"I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! I would never let my child's father die purposely."

"Theresa, maybe it's best for you to go." Sam says gently, about to steer her to the door, when Dr. Eve Russell walks in.

"Then again, Sam, maybe it's not a good idea." Eve chips in.

"Why, Eve? What's going on with Ethan?" Gwen says, causing everyone to worry.

"What news do you have, Dr. Russell? Please, tell us."

"I was reading over Ethan's will, making sure that he really wanted us to take him off the machines. What I didn't notice, however, was that he assigned a power of attorney to enforce that decision."

"Yes, Eve, and I am that power of attorney, because I am Ethan's wife, and I know what my husband wants." Gwen chips in.

"You are his wife, Gwen, yes, but, he does not list you as his power of attorney."

"What! That's impossible, let me see those papers!" Gwen says, snatching the papers out of Eve's hand. "If I'm not Ethan's power of attorney, then who…" Looking down at the name on the paper, Gwen then lifts her head, glaring at Theresa with venom in her eyes.

"YOU!"

Coming Up

Everyone is shocked at Ethan's decision

What will Theresa decide to do?


	3. Shocking News

Shocking News

Slamming the papers down on the tray, Gwen lungs for Theresa again. "Damn you, Theresa! How did you become Ethan's power of attorney? Damn it, what did you do? Did you change his will or something?"

"Gwen, get off me!" Theresa yells, kicking her way free from Gwen's grips. Standing up, she stares at Dr. Russell. "Dr. Russell, are you SURE that I am Ethan's power of attorney?"

"Yes, Theresa. Ethan listed you as his power of attorney in the event that he was on life support, he chose you to make the decision for him. Time is of the essence, Theresa, we need your decision."

"Eve, hello! This is MY husband we're talking about!" Gwen chimes in.

"Eve, come on, you can NOT let the woman who put my son in this situation be the one to grant him life or death!" Ivy yells.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but it is all written right here. Ethan specifically names Theresa as his power of attorney."

"Eve, may I see that please?" Sam asks, reaching for the will.

"Here you go." Turning around, Sam reads over Ethan's words carefully. _God, Ethan, what have you done?_ He thinks to himself, remembering a conversation of the past…

Flashback

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, son, what is it?"

"If something ever happened to you, would you want Grace or mother to make the decision of whether or not to take you off life support?"

"Why are you asking, Ethan?"

"Just humor me."

Sitting pensively, Sam thinks about his answer, and then looks at Ethan. "Well, I would have said Grace had I still been with her. I mean, she was my wife for over 20 years. But, life's changed, and now I'm with your mother. Ivy's always been the woman in my heart, you know? Had things worked out for us, we would be married right now. As much as it pains me to say it, I think I would have Ivy make that choice of whether I live or die."

"Dad, that's how I feel about Theresa. I mean, I love Gwen, I do. But what I feel for Gwen pales in comparison to the love I have for Theresa. It feels wrong of me to be married to one woman when I love the other, but I had to do the right thing."

"Son, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if something ever happens to me, Theresa is the one to make the decision on my behalf on whether I live, or die."

Present

Stepping forward, Sam pulls the two women apart. "Stop it, both of you. Now look, this is what Ethan wanted, and we have to honor his choices. Either you both grow up and accept the facts as is, or you start this long battle in court, and in turn, make Ethan suffer, now which is it going to be?"

Staring at her enemy, Theresa thinks about Sam's words, and looks at him. "You're right, Sam. We have to put our differences aside and think of Ethan."

"Oh, sure, of course you would say that, seeing that YOU are the one that put him here!"

"I told you, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Right, just like you didn't mean for me to loose both my children, and the ability to have any OTHER children."

"Gwen, stop already. You need to be focusing on Ethan right now." Sam says, looking at his daughter-in-law.

"I AM! My God, Sam, I don't want Ethan to die! I love him! He's my husband! I should be the one to make his choice for him! I should be his voice!"

"Well, you're not, and we all have to accept what Ethan has written down." Sam says soothingly. Looking back at Theresa, Sam takes a deep breath.

"So, what is it going to be, Theresa. Are you going to honor Ethan's wish and take him off life support? Or, are you going to keep him on it?"

Coming Up

Theresa's decision shocks everyone


	4. Let Him Live

Let Him Live

Staring at everyone in the room, Theresa takes a deep breath, then looks at Eve. "Keep him on the machines, Eve."

"Theresa, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Eve asks.

"Yes. Ethan has the right to live."

"He TOLD me he doesn't want to be kept on life support! It's in his will! Sam, god, help me out here! This is your son we're talking about! Tell me you support me!" Gwen yells out.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, but Ethan also stated that the final decision would rest on the hands of his power of attorney. Given that he assigned Theresa to be that person, the will becomes null and void."

"This is lunacy! Ivy, surely, you are on my side."

"Sam, listen to Gwen, she's right. She's Ethan's wife."

"Ivy, I can't. Ethan states right here in his will that while he wants to not be kept on life support, the final decision rests on the hands of the power of attorney. This paper lists Theresa as that. We all have to accept what Theresa says on Ethan's behalf. If she wants him to live, then we have to allow that to happen."

Looking at Theresa, Gwen fumes. "Damn you, Theresa. Damn you to hell!"

"Excuse me? You should be THANKING me that I am keeping YOUR husband alive!"

"Thanking you? Damnit, if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be HAPPENING! God, what is it with you, Theresa! Why does Ethan have YOU as his power of attorney, I don't understand! God!" With that, Gwen walks out of the hospital room, fuming more with Ivy on her tracks.

Once everyone leaves the room, Theresa stands near Ethan's bed. "I know you don't want to be kept alive, but I have to do this. You need to be here for little Ethan and for Jane. I know little Ethan isn't your son, but you're all he knows as a father. I'm being completely selfish, and I know I have no right to be. You are married to Gwen, and I've lost you forever. I've tried to be the best person I can be, but everything I do turns into one mistake after another. This time, though, this is one mistake I'm going to rectify." Running her hand down the side of Ethan's face, Theresa sighs. "I love you, Ethan. I always will. But now, I'm letting you go. You need to move away from me, because it seems all I do is cause you pain."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she continues. "You need to be with Jane and Gwen. They're your family now. Not me…never me…." Kissing his forehead, Theresa begins to leave, and then turns around again.

"I'll always love you, Ethan."

After Theresa leaves, the machines attached to Ethan beat rapidly, and suddenly, Ethan's eyes open, his lips moving, uttering only one word.

"Theresa."

Coming Up

Ethan reflects

Please R/R


	5. Waking Up

Waking Up

Once everyone leaves his hospital room, Ethan's eyes start to open, causing him to blink a few times before adjusting to the darkness of the hospital room.

"God, what happened to me?" He says out loud, with no one to answer him. Moving carefully in the bed, he sits up more as memories start assaulting him…

Flashback

Sitting in Alistair's office, Ethan looks down and feels his stomach grumble. "Gucacmole. Just what I need." He says out loud, looking at the appetizer sitting ontop of the coffee table.

After a few crackers, Ethan stops eating, clutching his stomach. "God, what's going on?" He says, trying to stand up, and instead, collapses on the floor."

End flashback

"Someone poisoned the guacamole, question is who, and why? God, why can't I remember anything else!" Frustrated, Ethan shoves his blanket off his legs, running his hands through his hair. "This is unreal, someone has to give me answers."

Reaching for the phone, Ethan dials the familiar number. "Gwen? It's Ethan."

"Ethan! You're awake!"

"Yes, honey, I'm awake. Can you come over?"

"Of course! I'll be there soon!" She says, hanging up the phone quickly.

"Maybe Gwen can give me some answers." He thinks to himself. _Starting with how I got here…._

Coming Up

Ethan learns all!

Will Theresa keep her promise to not see Ethan?


	6. A Family Reunited

6—A Family Reunited

Waking up in the morning, Theresa sighs as she takes a picture frame into her hands of Ethan with her children. "God, I want to see you so much, yet I promised God I wouldn't go near you. You need to be with Gwen and Jane. I understand that now. All I wanted was to keep you alive. God, will you ever forgive me for my mistake? Will you ever know how much I really love you?"

At the Hospital

Hearing the door open, Ethan smiles when he sees his wife and daughter come into the room. "Hi my girls!" He says, with a smile on his face.

"Baby, it is so good to see you awake! I was so worried I had lost you forever." Gwen says, kissing Ethan on the lips, and placing Jane on his lap.

"Gwen, what happened to me? Why am I here?"

Sighing, Gwen tells the story. "It was Theresa. She put you here. She poisoned guacamole for Alistair, and instead, you ate it. It's all her fault."

"God, she must have been so desperate to get out of that marriage."

Stunned, Gwen gets off the bed and starts pacing. "Don't you DARE tell me you're sticking up for her NOW when she did this to you!"

"Honey, you KNOW she didn't intentionally try to kill me. Ever since being married to Alistair, Theresa has done whatever she could to get out of that marriage. Surely, you understand the pain she is going through."

"PAIN? Oh my God! How can you be defending her! THERESA did this to herself. THERESA poisoned you. THERESA tried to kill you! What I want to know is WHY the hell you put HER as your power of attorney? I'm your WIFE! I should be your power of attorney!"

"Gwen, please, try to understand."

"UNDERSTAND? Are you KIDDING me! Have you forgotten that I am your WIFE?"

"Gwen, don't shout, you'll scare the baby."

"I DON'T CARE! How could you do this, Ethan? You made HER your power of attorney! You TOLD me not to keep you on life support, and yet, she goes and does JUST that!"

"Gwen, I'm sure Theresa had her reasons."

"Well, of course, she wants you back! Any idiot can see that!"

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"No, honey, I'm calling HER the idiot! Theresa thinks of no one but herself. She did this just to get you back."

"Hey, listen to me. I'm with you, I'm committed to you and our marriage, that will never change."

As he talks, Ethan suddenly gets a flashback of L.A., looking into Theresa's soulful brown eyes. Shaking his head, Ethan takes a breath.

"Hey, are you okay? Do I need to call the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." _God, Theresa, why are you in my head now?_

(Meanwhile, outside the door)

"I can't stay away, Ethan. No matter how much I am trying."

Coming Up

Theresa wishes she could see Ethan.

Ethan misses Theresa!


	7. Wishing on a Star

Wishing on a Star

Staring at the picture Ethan makes with their daughter and Gwen, Theresa sighs, then turns away from the hospital room, so as to not be seen.

"I did this all to myself, and this is my punishment. I know I promised to stay away from Ethan, and I intend to honor that promise. I just…I just need to say goodbye to him…forever." Looking back through the window, Theresa blows a kiss to Ethan. "Goodbye my love..goodbye."

Feeling the tears begin to fall, Theresa quickly makes her way out to the balcony of the hospital. Once there, she looks up into the night sky, seeing a star glow back at her, as she remembers a previous time…

Flashback

(At the beach)

"Do you see that star, Theresa?"

"Yes, Ethan, it's the only star in the sky."

"Well, when I was little, I used to wish on stars. My mom used to tell me that if you saw only one star in the sky at night, that it was meant for you to wish on, and you alone."

"What did you used to wish for?"

Kissing her head, Ethan sighed. "I used to wish that my parents would be happy. I used to wish that somewhere out there, would be the love of my life. Lucky for me, that wish came true." He says, holding her body closer to his.

"And just who is this love of your life?"

Smiling, he turns her face to face him, looking dep into her eyes. "You, my love. Only you."

End Flashback

"Ethan got his wish of true love…but will I ever get my wish to be with Ethan forever?" Looking back up in the sky, Theresa closes her eyes, as the familiar poem comes to her mind.

_Starlight, Starbright_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

"Dear God, please let me leave Ethan alone. Let him have a happy life, a life that is not meant to be with me. Dear God, let me find the happiness I deserve."

Coming Up

Ethan misses Theresa!

Please R/R


	8. Memories of my Heart

8—Memories of my Heart

After Gwen and the baby leave, Ethan looks out his hospital room window, seeing the bright star shine through the window pane, as he remembers….

Flashback

"Do you see that star, Theresa?"

"Yes, Ethan, it's the only star in the sky."

"Well, when I was little, I used to wish on stars. My mom used to tell me that if you saw only one star in the sky at night, that it was meant for you to wish on, and you alone."

"What did you used to wish for?"

Kissing her head, Ethan sighed. "I used to wish that my parents would be happy. I used to wish that somewhere out there, would be the love of my life. Lucky for me, that wish came true." He says, holding her body closer to his.

"And just who is this love of your life?"

Smiling, he turns her face to face him, looking dep into her eyes. "You, my love. Only you."

End Flashback

Shaking the dream from his mind, Ethan sighs. "God, why am I thinking about Theresa? Gwen is my wife, I'm with her now, I'm committed to her. Yet, I've caused so much pain to Theresa. First, by not marrying her, then by taking Jane away from her. God, what have I done to Theresa? How could I have been such an idiot to hurt her. I mean, I love her." Taking a deep breath as that thought comes into his head, Ethan gives up the fight, and relishes in the thought.

"It's true. I love Theresa. I've always loved Theresa. I know she never meant to harm me. She was protecting herself and Little Ethan from Alistair. I still don't understand how she could have married him to begin with. She was always so insistent to prove her innocence in so many things. She's constantly told me that she never sent the tabloid, and yet, I failed to believe her. How could I not believe Theresa? She knew how important my identity was to me, what reasons would she have had to send the tabloid that would ultimately destroy us? Why did she keep me alive? Was it for her benefit, or was it for another reason? God. I need answers. So many answers."

Looking down at his wedding band, Ethan sighs. "I love Gwen, I do. We have so many memories together. But Theresa…Theresa is the keeper of my heart, and that is just something I'm going to have to accept. Especially now….when I owe my life to her. God, if there was only a way I could undo everything bad that's happened. If only there was a way I could find out what went wrong…..

As Ethan blinks away his tears, he looks up to find Theresa walking rapidly outside his hospital room, and calls out to her. "Theresa! Wait!"

Coming Up

What will happen when ET talk?


	9. Secret Meeting

9—Secret Meeting

"Theresa! Please wait!" Ethan calls out, frustrated that he can't get up from the bed because of the machines hooked up to him.

Sighing outside his room, Theresa stops, and looks through the window of Ethan's room. "I can't go in there, Ethan. If I do, I'll never want to leave…"

Staring longingly at the woman who holds his heart, Ethan begs her with his eyes to come back to the room. _Please, Theresa, I need to talk to you._ He thinks to himself.

Feeling the tears fall down her face, Theresa feels herself give up the fight to stay away from Ethan, and walks back to his hospital room door. Pushing the door open slowly, her eyes never leave Ethan's as she moves into the room.

Looking at her tear-stained face, Ethan sighs. "Theresa." He says, feeling the love he has for her bloom in his heart. _Stop it, Ethan, you're a married man. I may be a married man, but the only woman who holds my heart in her hands is standing right in front of me._

"Ethan, I'm sorry…I should go…I shouldn't be here…" Theresa mutters, beginning to turn around.

"No! Don't leave. Don't you leave me!" Ethan yells out, causing Theresa to stop and look back at him again. "You don't need me, Ethan. I put you in this position. You probably hate me for keeping you alive, and going against your wishes. I shouldn't be here!"

"Stop, Theresa. Please, sit down, we need to talk."

"What if Gwen sees us? She hates me as it is, she would never allow me to be here."

"It's late. She went home. It's just you and I right now. Please, Theresa, I need answers."

Giving up, Theresa sits down next to Ethan's bed. Not wanting to look into his face for fear of breaking down and crying, Theresa bows her head.

"I forgive you, Theresa." Ethan says, causing her to lift her head.

"You don't need to. I did this all to myself, it's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I'm my worst enemy. You know that, my parents know that, and now, I know it. I did this all out of selfish reasons to get out of a marriage that I shouldn't have been in to begin with…"

"Theresa…"

"How could you even love me anymore? You probably don't. I've done so many stupid things out of my love for you, and yet, it's never gotten me my dream. You and my children were my dream, Ethan. And now, that's gone, and I have to learn to accept that."

"Theresa…"

"I know you probably hate me for keeping you alive. You probably hate me even more for poisoning you. It was never my intention to do this to you. That was meant for Alistair. I couldn't stand being married to him anymore. He kept raping me constantly, I couldn't live that way. He's done nothing but hurt me since I've been with him, I had to find a way out. It was never my intention to have you eat the poison. I couldn't believe you stated me as your power of attorney. Gwen was so mad. I kept you alive not for me, but for your family and your children. I vowed I would leave you alone, and let you live a life without me, but I can't….I can't give up on you, not when I love you so much…"

"Theresa, stop, and listen to me!" Ethan says, finally getting Theresa's attention.

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I'm sorry…"

Taking a hold of her hand, Ethan makes Theresa look at him. "I understand. I know why you did what you did. You wanted to get out of the marriage, and you had to resort to whatever you could to make that happen. God, Theresa, I wish you weren't in this position. I wish you never married Alistair. I don't know what you were thinking in order to resort to that."

"You took my baby girl, Ethan…how do you think that made me feel knowing I couldn't watch my own baby girl grow up? You hurt me so badly when you did that."

"Theresa, you have to understand…"

"I can't understand! A mother should never be separated from her child. YOU know that, of all people! If I could never have you, all I would want is my children with me, and now I don't even have that!"

Bowing his head, Ethan sighs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"I miss my daughter, Ethan. Gwen won't even let me see her. MY DAUGHTER! God, this is all my fault. Every last thing is my fault. Now, Alistair has custody of my little boy. I have nothing left to live for."

"That's not true. You have so much to live for."

"No, I don't. I don't have you, I don't even have my children. The world would be better off without me."

Grasping her hand tightly, Ethan forces Theresa to look up at him. "No. Don't you dare say that! Don't you get it? I still need you! Even though we're not together, I realized something. You're still in my heart. You're still the woman I love."

"Don't do this, Ethan. I can't move on if you keep doing this to me. It's time….it's time we both stop this…"

"If you're giving up on me right now, then you're not the woman I thought you were. The woman I love would never give up on what she wants. The woman I love would never give up on ME, the man she claims to love."

"I do…I do love you, Ethan. I never stopped…but circumstances…."

"Circumstances are what they are, but that doesn't mean you should give up the fight to be happy. You deserve to be happy."

"No.."

"Yes. Look at me." He says, as he raises her face to meet his. "You will be happy. You will find someone to love…..someone who will treat you the way you should be treated…."

Shaking her head, Theresa cries. "No. The only one I want is you…and I can never have you."

Feeling his heart break, Ethan reaches over and takes Theresa's into his arms. Her tears seeping through his hospital gown. Kissing her head, Ethan sighs. "I love you, Theresa….I'll always love you…."

"Oh, no! NOT this again!" A voice suddenly says, causing Ethan and Theresa to look up.

Coming up

What will happen next?


	10. Anger and Secrets

10—Anger and Secrets

"Gwen, please, it's not what you think." Ethan says.

"NOT WHAT I THINK! HELLO! Theresa, get out of here right NOW!" Gwen says, pushing Theresa off the bed.

"Gwen! Stop!" Ethan yells.

"Are you kidding me, Ethan? This woman shouldn't BE here! Why is she in your arms anyway!" Gwen says, her body looming over Theresa on the floor.

"Gwen, please, I was just comforting her."

"Yeah, right, she probably pushed herself right on you." Gwen says, turning back to Theresa. "Get out of here Theresa, before I kill you!"

"Gwen, please, I didn't mean to do anything.."

"No, you never mean to do anything! You never meant to take Ethan away from me and you did! You never meant for me to loose not ONE but TWO children, and you did! How do you think that made me feel! I did EVERYTHING I could to get him back! I sent out the tabloid with my mother to get him back, and that worked! But no! He still loves YOU!"

Not realizing what she revealed, Ethan and Theresa look at her in shock. "Gwen? You sent the tabloid?" Ethan says.

_I knew it! God, how could you do this, Gwen?_ Theresa thinks to herself, getting up off the floor.

"No, Ethan, don't be silly! We all know Theresa sent the tabloid!"

"No. You just admitted that you did it. Tell me the truth, Gwen."

"Fine, you want the truth? Yes, I sent the tabloid! It was a brilliant way for me to get Theresa away from you. I did it, and I don't regret it!"

Stunned at what his marriage has come to, Ethan shakes his head, looking away. "Get out, Gwen. Just get out."

"Hell no! We're married, and I'm never letting you go!"

Turning to her, Ethan flexes his fingers into fists, staring hard at Gwen. "GET OUT! My marriage to you is OVER."

"At least I will have Jane!"

"Oh, no you won't, Gwen." Theresa chimes in. "I will make sure you NEVER lay a hand on my daughter again." Reaching into her bag, Theresa takes out her phone.

"Chief Bennett? This is Theresa. I need you to come to Ethan's hospital room. No, no, he's fine. It's Gwen. You need to arrest her. She just confessed to sending the tabloid that revealed that you were Ethan's father. Yes, yes I understand. Thank you, goodbye." Hanging up her phone, Theresa looks at Gwen.

"Are you going to let her do this to me, Ethan? Your WIFE!"

"Gwen, as of this moment, WE are no longer married. You have no claim to Jane or ANYTHING else, as far as I'm concerned."

"Ethan, you don't believe in divorce."

"You're right, I don't. But I also believed in an honest marriage, and you never gave me that, apparently."

"Oh, and you think THERESA will be honest to you? Please, this is the woman who lied to you over and over again."

"At least Theresa has owned up to her mistakes. You have held this lie for the last 6 years, and you never ONCE confessed."

"I tried!"

"Trying and doing are two different things." At that moment, the hospital room door opens again, revealing Chief Bennett.

"Dad, thank you for coming down. I want you to book Gwen for aiding and abetting with her mother in sending the information to the tabloids." 

"What!"

"It's true, Chief Bennett, Gwen just confessed the truth."

Turning to his daughter-in-law, Sam sighs. "I always thought you loved Ethan, Gwen, that you would never harm him."

"Oh, not you too! I love Ethan with my whole heart!"

"Not when you stoop so low and lie to him about it." Sam says, placing the cuffs on Gwen.

As Gwen gives Ethan and Theresa one last evil look, she mutters. "This is far from over."

"No, Gwen, it IS over." Ethan says, reaching out for Theresa's hand.

Coming Up

What happens when ET talk?


	11. What Happens Now?

What Happens Now?

Feeling his hand close around hers, Theresa closes her eyes, letting the emotions take over her. _God, how I've missed this._ She thinks to herself, slowly looking toward Ethan.

Holding her hand in his own, Ethan looks at the only woman he could ever love. _Why did I hurt Theresa so much? Will she ever forgive me? _"Theresa…"

"Ethan…" They both say at the same time, causing them to laugh slightly.

"You first." He says.

Taking a deep breath, Theresa sighs. "I'm sorry."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry about. God, I'm the idiot. I should have believed you all this time about everything. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I should be asking YOU that question, Ethan. I don't know how you could want to be with me. All I've done is hurt you. You didn't want to be kept alive, and I kept you alive. Not for selfish reasons, but for your family."

"Theresa.."

"I was letting you go, I was! I swear…"

"Theresa, stop. We've been over this. I forgive you."

Looking away for a moment, Theresa composes herself, and hears herself say the words in her heart. "I don't…I don't want to give you up…"

Clasping her hand tighter, Ethan makes Theresa look at him. "Don't. Don't give up on me…on us….not when we have a future together…"

"We…we can't….I'm married….to Alistair….remember?" Theresa says miserably.

"We're going to fight that marriage tooth and nail. I will help you get out of it, I promise. We belong together, Theresa, and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out."

Opening his arms, Theresa wastes no time in wrapping her body around Ethan's, feeling content and loved all at once.

Kissing the top of her head, Ethan sighs. "God, I love you, Theresa."

"I love you too, Ethan. Always."

Hearing a knock on the door, Ethan and Theresa look up to find Sam standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, dad, come in."

"I have some news that I thought you both should hear."

"What is it, Chief Bennett?"

"Well, as you are both aware, the FBI has been keeping track of Alistair's doings for a long time. It has come to our attention that he has been arrested tonight on charges of smuggling drugs into the United States. You're free, Theresa."

Looking from Sam to Ethan, Theresa can't believe her ears. "I'm free?"

"Yes. Alistair was arrested by the FBI who were posing as drug smugglers. He will be charged with so many crimes, from murder to drug charges, and rape as well, for raping Katherine numerous times."

Taking a deep breath, Theresa makes a confession. "Chief Bennett, Alistair…he…ummm…he raped me as well."

Shocked at her confession, Sam quickly takes down a statement, nodding his head. "This will put him away for a long time, I guarantee it. I'm so sorry, Theresa."

Feeling Ethan squeeze her hand, Theresa smiles slightly. "It's over now. It's finally over."

Coming Up

A new beginning


	12. A New Life, A New Beginning

12—A New Life, A New Beginning

(A few months later)

Standing at the window, Theresa smiles as she watches Ethan and her son play in the snow. Finally, she had the life she always wanted. Ethan and her were soon married after his divorce from Gwen became finalized a few months ago. It was a dream come true, and Theresa found herself pinching her hand to make sure it was all real.

"Ow!"

"Baby, are you okay?" Ethan said, coming in to get something to drink.

"Yeah, I just pinched myself."

"Well, why did you do a crazy thing like that?" He says, taking her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"I wanted to make sure our life together was real. It feels like a dream."

Smiling, Ethan kisses her lips again softly. "It's our dream come true. You and our children mean the world to me, you know that? I couldn't love you all more than I already do."

"Our children. We really have an amazing life, don't we?"

"We sure do. First, we were brought back together…"

"Then, we found out Little Ethan was really your son…"

"And then we got married…"

"And now our family will be expanding…"

"And our family will be….wait, what did you just say?" Ethan says, a look of shock coming over his face.

Smiling, Theresa nods her head. "You heard me, Mr. Winthrop. It appears all our made up love making sessions have come in handy."

"We're pregnant?"

"We are definitely pregnant!"

"Theresa! Oh my god!" He says, picking her up and twirling her around. Setting her gently back on the ground, he leans in to kiss her lips, feeling the happiness erupt inside him.

"How do you do it? How do you manage to make me even happier than I was yesterday?"

Smiling, Theresa links her hands around Ethan's neck. "With a little luck, a lot of faith, and my unconditional love for you."

"I love you, Mrs. Winthrop. I love you so much."

"And I love you, Mr. Winthrop. Forever and always."

The End!


End file.
